


Black Water 黑水 by countesszero

by InuNami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Horror, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Parent/Child Incest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 繁體中文｜Traditional Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuNami/pseuds/InuNami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>西弗勒斯是他的親生骨肉，他的禁忌之果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Water 黑水 by countesszero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of [Black Water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/222047) by [countesszero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/countesszero/pseuds/countesszero)
> 
> The translation is also posted at: [咖啡碟裡的餅乾](http://biscuitsonthecoffeesaucer.weebly.com/black-water.html)、[銀青色的荊棘路](http://www.silvergreen.org/forum/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5997&page=1&extra=#pid154773)、[魔藥煉製間](http://www.lovesev.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=4834&extra=page%3D1)、[The Lost Eden](http://thelosteden.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=641&page=1&extra=#pid11134)、[地窖](http://snarry.cn/bbs/viewthread.php?tid=2576&extra=page%3D1)

_送一束白百合給我們的愛_  
_送一方木棺柩給我們的愛_  
_讓所有紅眼鴿子對我們的愛輕聲啼_    
_人沒一個是好的_

 _退回所有信件給我們的愛_  
  _獻一個血腥情人節給我們的愛_  
_讓所有被拋棄的情人對我們的愛哭泣_  
_人沒一個是好的_

(Nick Cave)

 

覆蓋著蜘蛛尾巷的夜空，是黑暗、無底的深淵。它們缺少歌聲，缺少魔法。沒有咒語可以對著枯草、磚房，以及荒蕪的街道施展。那裡沒有群星。

雖然黑色河水僅是慢吞吞地流動，冰卻薄地致命，比它在這寒冷北部應當的還要薄。水流中滿載著來自周遭工廠灼熱腐臭的汙水，而這就是水面總不如人們預期地冰冷的原因。過去它常吞沒粗心地在冰上溜冰的孩童。如今市民封鎖了河邊碼頭，並設置了鐵絲網。

即便在這些天裡，一些孩子仍會用孩子們慣用的手法翻越鐵絲網。被覆蓋著潔淨白雪的河岸斜坡，以及表面看似堅固的冰所誘惑。   

河水不深，但人們低估了那些垃圾，它們一半置於視線可及的泥地之上，一半埋藏在泥濘裡。 生鏽老舊的腳踏車、擋風玻璃碎裂且脫落車門大開的汽車、工廠拋棄的機械、撕裂的鋸齒狀開口像是巨人饑餓嘴般的空容器，茂密的水生植物生長著，扼殺了水裡所有其他生命。   

擁有許多武器，河水攫住它們的獵物不肯放手。 

進入水裡的必將留於水中。

-

他們說西弗勒斯‧斯內普會做奇怪的事。

他能將影像投入別人腦海，他們說。他只是盯著他們，就能讓他們看見黑暗扭曲的事物：月光下閃爍的刀刃、血色的絲帶、湊近的陰影。他可以在他們心中植入害怕與恐懼。起初其他孩子嘲笑他並叫他「怪胎」或「怪物」，和些其他的稱呼。他們有有趣的遊戲，孩子們確實有。

他們對他叫喊：「走開！離我們遠點！」他們試圖用樹枝和石頭傷害他，驅趕他離開。 

現在他們在他走來坐上長椅時陷入沈默。整個操場陷入沈默，雖然他們裝作沒看見他，卻仍透過眼角憂懼地觀察著。他們再也不接近他了。而他依舊會去操場觀望。直到太陽西沉，操場中央的鞦韆在瀕死光芒中熾發紅光時，他才會回家。

有時他們發現他在爛泥中與蟲子遊戲，用根斷裂樹枝將詭異的字母和符號刮劃進泥土裡，有時一隻沒有內臟且仍在抽搐的老鼠在他手中，而他念念有詞，血在他唇上，情人紅的鮮血塗在他的雙頰、他的前額。一圈落葉形式完美地排列著，圍繞他飄動。

孩子們宣稱西弗勒斯不經碰觸就移動了彈珠，它們在地上滾動，其中一名男孩因踩了上去而跌倒。他與其中一個伊萬斯女孩爭吵，接著一根樹枝猛然斷開，幾乎殺了她。另一個男孩咬了顆蘋果，而裡頭有片刮鬍刀刀片。鮮血從他嘴裡湧出，使他看起來滑稽一如馬戲團的小丑，著紅的嘴巴，睜大並上翻的白眼。

有些關於他的奇怪故事。

西弗勒斯不和其他孩子一起玩。他坐在長椅上觀望。當他不在看他們時，他就獨自待在灌木叢後頭。當他離開後，孩子們在那裡發現了動物屍體，它們的脖子扭曲斷裂，它們的眼睛不是燒焦了就是被挖了出來，小小的心臟不見蹤影。

奇怪的故事。

托比亞斯曾經聽說過它們。當鄰居們抱著關於艾琳和他兒子的疑問接近他時，他只是聳肩。他能說什麼呢？真的。他告訴鄰居，他們不是這裡出身的，而這已足矣。

雖然他出身當地，卻不像其他人一樣在工廠工作。他搭乘巴士去里茲那不斷發展擴大的城市裡，工作於眾多物流公司裡的其中一間。通常他搭乘六點二十分的巴士回家，準時一如鐘錶。星期五他會與一些同事出去喝個一、兩品脫，但從不晚於十點回家，特別是當艾琳如往常一般地不知所蹤時。   

西弗勒斯總是在他自己的房間裡，托比亞斯上樓時，常在走廊傾聽孩子的咕噥與喃喃自語並默默搖頭。西弗勒斯確實有艾琳的血液在他血管裡流動，對此托比亞斯無計可施。 

而後有一天，當西弗勒斯九或是十歲的時候，他不在他的房間裡。

取而代之地，托比亞斯能聽見細微聲響從臥室傳出，抽屜被打開又關上的聲音，片刻間他以為是艾琳回來了。可同時他又聽見了孩童輕輕的哼歌聲，而艾琳從不哼歌。悄然無聲地，他開了門。

西弗勒斯沒有注意到托比亞斯站在門口。 

他正坐在他們臥房裡，在她的梳妝台前。削瘦小手握著她的梳子，沈溺於梳開黑色長髮上的糾結。托比亞斯納悶他是否在想念她？是否一個冷漠如同西弗勒斯的孩子仍會本能地思念母親，就算她從來沒有對他顯露出任何愛和情感？

接著西弗勒斯的脊骨僵硬了。他肯定是在鏡子裡看見了動靜。緩緩地，他的背一分分地挺直––—托比亞斯能從孩子那變得屏息僵硬的身軀，感覺到驚慌如漣漪般地竄過他。西弗勒斯用種如夢似幻地姿態轉身，流順彷如身於水下，他背上的肌肉在蒼白肌膚底下挪動，單薄纖細的肩胛骨移轉著。

托比亞斯將會記著此刻直至他死去之日，直到最後一刻，在他的力氣離他而去而他沈沒之處。一切都將被帶走，但他不他媽在乎。他會放棄所有他平庸無波人生的記憶，可只有這個他將會抓住它直至他最後一息。 

隱藏住顫抖的手指，他看盡西弗勒斯發黃的面頰，眼下的紫色陰影。接著他看見了那雙嘴唇，艾琳的口紅血紅地塗於其上，有那麼一個瞬間他為那顏色頭暈目眩。

他想，這必是當莎樂美跳七面紗舞時大希律王的感受。

 _你無論想要什麼，向我求，我就會給你_ 。

西弗勒斯坐在他房裡，半張的嘴，鬆開的脣，狂烈的、野火般的顏色笨拙地抹在他唇上，僅僅是看著他。那炙熱的黑色凝視直觸入托比亞斯心底，讓他想要流淚，讓他雙膝下跪而後祈求，讓他伸手去抓西弗勒斯的肩膀並撫摸他骯髒平直的頭髮然後再將它扯回，因此他就能看見蒼白細嫩的咽喉，迫使那塗色的淫蕩嘴巴張得更大，成為一個欲望與狂熱的拙劣模仿。

-

晚些時候，當樹葉飄搖而落、樹木映襯著漸暗天空光裸矗立，當街道被骯髒的白雪覆蓋，他仍會記得那盛夏的熱度。甚至是更晚些，當河流再次於春日變暖，河水漲起，用它們死亡與腐爛的氣味包裹住蜘蛛尾巷時，他將會品味那獨特回憶的味道與芬芳。

直到最後一刻，當河水的黑變成西弗勒斯灼熱如燼的凝視之時。

許久以前艾琳曾告訴過他有種咒語可以使人遺忘，能夠抹去不想要的痛苦記憶，而他希望他能請求她對他這麼做，能赦免他，能將這些從他這帶走，但他知道最終他感激這些將永遠不會離他而去。取而代之地他回想那些色彩，那黑與白與情人紅，以及那毀滅他身體的熱度。他沈默不語。他在他的記憶之火中燃燒，可最終他沈默不語。

擁有這些好過一無所有。

西弗勒斯是他的孩子，他的親生骨肉，他的禁忌之果。一株美麗的茄科植物，白日裡毫不起眼，按鄰居所言無甚可看之處，確實，只是托比亞斯知道更多。他們一起移動，飢渴地，癡迷地，現在又是誰在吞噬誰？他情人紅的妾嘴抹污了枕頭，黑色眼睛擲回了他腦海裡的影像，它們被放大加乘就如同回音被彈回。

當西弗勒斯十一歲時貓頭鷹們襲向蜘蛛尾巷，無聲息地在夜裡抵達，而艾琳關上了窗子。貓頭鷹們沒有離開，牠們啄著關上的窗戶，坐於台階，棲於燈柱，牠們橙色的眼睛嘲弄著她的意圖。他問她為何她如此害怕，這難道不是她的世界在呼喚他回家嗎？但她搖了搖頭，拒絕回答。最終她認輸並取下了信件，貓頭鷹們離開了，一個接著一個。

同一年的秋天托比亞斯載著他們一路向倫敦而去，穿過倫敦瘋狂的交通到王十字車站。緊張地瞥了瞥他坐在後座的孩子。他平直的頭髮遮住了臉，弓著的身驅背著前晚托比亞斯給他的破舊袋子。艾琳坐在另一邊，盡可能地遠離她的孩子，難以解讀的表情深深刻進她的臉。

西弗勒斯爬出車前，艾琳叫托比亞斯在車裡等著，所以他僅是點了點頭並看著他的兒子。他們目光相鎖，托比亞斯希望他能夠再碰他一次，能夠偷到最後一吻。然後西弗勒斯走了，而托比亞斯希望他可以感到解脫。

-

即使身在遠方，夜裡他仍能感覺到西弗勒斯伸向他，他的魔法滲過牆壁，穿透屋子每道裂縫和地板之下，如同河水般侵入所有空間。在這些夢裡他們一起墜落，肢體相纏，黑色波浪拍打在他們頭頂，當西弗勒斯拉著他下沈時，他欣然沈沒，沒有遺憾。

他從不寫信，當然，但托比亞斯不是那種需要玫瑰、蝴蝶結、情書和其他錯覺的男人。他吃食他的夢，而當夢境狂野的情人紅似是要褪去之時，他會去西弗勒斯的房間坐著，那裡充斥著燒焦東西的氣味，紙張、頭髮、也許還有骨頭，但卻詭異地空曠，除了小床、桌子和木椅外什麼都沒有。在他拿起枕頭將臉埋進並吸入他孩子的氣味之前，他輕輕關上門。這是這屋裡唯一不會嘎吱作響的門，因為他在多年前為鉸鏈上了油，甚至拋光了門下的地板，讓那木門不致刮擦木板。

他很謹慎，儘管艾琳從沒靠近過西弗勒斯的房間。

艾琳總是不在，消失在稀薄空氣中彷如海市蜃樓，無跡可尋。雖然最後她總是會回來。在她似是一次比一次長的無故缺席中，再沒有小心翼翼的必要，他緊握住從她梳妝台裡拿出的口紅，溫暖手中的冰冷塑膠外殼。感官記憶瞬間重歸於他，他溫熱口紅，然後打開，香蠟的淫靡氣味隨之飄蕩。他記起他是如何將顏色塗上西弗勒斯無血色的雙唇，甚至抹了些在他蒼白的臉頰上。

沒有西弗勒斯在房子裡的一年是如此漫長。他渴望他，思念他，想念那纖細的擁抱，那骨瘦如柴的雙臂。他的身體因壓抑著對那百合白皮膚的碰觸及塗色嘴脣味道的渴望而疼痛。

夏季的某日，他醒來發現自己孤身在床，於是明白了這次艾琳將不會回來。他的目光落在她的梳妝台上，意識到她甚至帶走了那小小的手鐲，那個多年前西弗勒斯用紅色珠子、乳白色枯骨與一縷縷黑髮做給她的手鐲。她把它扔了，痛苦、狂怒與恐懼在她眼裡。但一如所料地同晚它再度出現在她的梳妝台上，而不管她怎麼處理它，它總是會回到她身邊，最終她留它在那，一個她被打敗的標識。她選擇帶走手環的事實讓他感到些許溫暖，就像是最後她仍是在乎他們的孩子的，至少有那麼一點，但這也讓他更確信她將不會回來。

他不會想念他。

他告訴少數探問的人她回娘家去了，但他們仍懷疑了一陣子。畢竟，有哪個女人不帶孩子一起離開的？其中一個認識艾琳的鄰居，班頓女士，聳聳肩並咕噥著或許這樣最好。

西弗勒斯回來過暑假，他們幾乎沒有交談。他待在他的房間裡，托比亞思能聽見他喃喃自語，甚至是吟唱，一種詭異的歌聲，他能夠感覺到魔法穿過門板攫住他、爬過整間屋子。起初他試圖避開他的兒子。但很快地他就投降了，走進西弗勒斯的房間，西弗勒斯總是預知了他的到來，且從不發一語。

沒有一言相交，即使當托比亞斯將艾琳血紅色的口紅抹上他孩子的嘴脣並親吻它們時亦沒有。西弗勒斯張開他的嘴，而托比亞斯從來無法弄清在他臉上的古怪表情是無聲的大笑或欲望或恐懼或憤怒。他能在黑暗中看見他眼底的幽光。他親吻那蒼白無毛的身軀。當他用他自己的身軀覆蓋住西弗勒斯的時，他聽見他在低語。他被咬過的指甲是骯髒黑色的半月，在托比亞斯的背上抓出印痕。

之後西弗勒斯回去學校，托比亞斯再度開始他的等待。他被他黑暗的渴望、血紅的欲望，及灼熱的疼痛所毒害。

-

西弗勒斯從那所古怪學校畢業的那年，並沒有像之前一樣在六月的最後一天回來。那個夏天在沒有他孩子任何音訊的情況下過去了，接著如往年般秋天推移，冬天提前而至，但托比亞斯毫不關心。連那些夢都停止了，而他明白事情有些不對勁。

西弗勒斯生日那天，托比亞斯坐在臥室的梳妝台前，手握紅色口紅。他小心地把黑色塑膠蓋放下，然後旋轉出紅蠟。雖然不常使用––那是在他們結婚不久後他買個艾琳的早期禮物，是他給過她最昂貴的東西––顏色卻已經磨損了，香味早消散許久，只有蠟的油膩味、甚至是一點腐壞的味道殘留。

那多年前蠱惑他的情人紅沒有留下多少。

他從沒為艾琳流淚，現在卻為他兒子而流，他甜美的、黑髮的塞壬，那燃燼般的雙眼幾乎隱住了其中冰冷，如同河流的黑水。

-

情人節那天托比亞斯走去操場，就算他已經很多年沒去過那裡，並只看見了空蕩蕩的鞦韆。他卻仍能清楚記得他的兒子，僅幾年前仍是個小男孩，他的臉隱藏在午夜般漆黑的頭髮後，雙手抓著鞦韆的鐵鏈。

河水已然漲高，冰雪迸裂，詭異的霹啪聲穿過河面。加寬的裂縫推移了骯髒的白色板塊。陡峭河堤上的雪已近乎消失殆盡，但托比亞斯能看見白色雪斑零落各處，如同少許裸露皮膚。草又髒又濕又滑。

西弗勒斯正站在河邊，危險地接近黑色的河水。

有一刻托比亞斯無法呼吸，然後他朝著鐵絲網靠近。他的兒子背對他站立著，身著一件黑色長斗篷還有......他無法確定。

接著，如同多年前夏日那一刻的模仿，西弗勒斯緩慢又優雅地轉身。即使是現在托比亞斯的心臟仍為他兒子的景象停止跳動，雖然西弗勒斯再也不是孩子了。他已長得那麼高，太瘦又太結實。他皮膚的味道會有所改變，了解這點的托比亞斯為此感傷。但縱使有段距離，托比亞斯依舊認出了那雙黑色的眼睛，那近乎心型的嘴唇唇峰。

他似乎在召喚他，可托比亞斯從他所站之處無法看得清楚。忽地，一個無聲的邀請，上鎖的大門打了開來。

這些年以來托比亞斯從不知道他要著西弗勒斯的行為是違背了他的意願，還是經他授意。在那些無星的夜裡，在他抓著那骨瘦如柴的手腕、親吻牛奶白肌膚底下的藍色靜脈、啃咬突出的鎖骨時，問那些問題似乎是那麼的怪異。托比亞斯從沒有膽子跟他相談，反之他用親吻扼息西弗勒斯可能表達的任何抗議，強行將他的舌頭伸進那紅色的嘴裡，那孩子對他的反抗從來不長，並很快便學會如何取悅他。

（有什麼好問的呢？當托比亞斯非常清楚，事實上是西弗勒斯在呼喚他，在誘惑他進入他的懷抱，讓托比亞斯淹沒在黑暗無底欲望的波濤裡。）

不過在某些夜晚是如此難以區分欲望和劇痛、默許和無聲的認命、激情和痛苦，它們留給托比亞斯擾人安寧的懷疑。

然而敞開的大門將那些疑慮盡皆驅散。餘下一切是美麗的，被解放了的清明之感。

「西弗勒斯，」他喃喃，踏上陡峭的河堤。

接著他的孩子做了另一個動作，彷彿是要脫去斗篷，展露底下悖德的赤裸身軀，暴露在二月寒意裡。他們一起轉身，西弗勒斯將自己的身體壓向他，用黑色的擁抱包裹了他。

西弗勒斯的嘴脣是紅色的，氣息呼出的白色雲霧穿升黑夜，他低語著托比亞斯無法理解的語句，一個異邦的、陌生的咒語。

傾刻之間托比亞斯背上的肌肉鎖住了，而他失去了立足點。所有肌肉都變得僵直。他想要抓住西弗勒斯卻沒有辦法。他想要說些什麼，尖叫，卻沒有辦法。

西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯步向一旁，黑色長袍嗖地揮過托比亞斯的臉。當他滑進河中，穿破薄冰，進入漆黑汙濁的河水時，河水在他周圍流動彷彿一縷縷墨色髮絲，抓著他下沈。

穿透河水他能看見他孩子的臉孔扭曲成一個嘲弄的笑，長牙齜著，黑色眼睛是那麼的冰冷。

他試圖伸長他的手臂並向上重回水面，四肢卻似是癱瘓了。恐慌從他心裡升起。根據物理定律他應該會再次上浮，但接著他感覺到有什麼東西在將他往下拉，一個從黑暗中突出的骨鉤，透過眼角餘光他瞥見一個細細的手鐲掛在那骨頭上，紅色珠子，一縷縷黑髮，他恍然頓悟。

他沈沒。

而後他夢見了環繞著他、包裹住他麻木四肢的黑色髮絲，透過他的嘴巴鼻孔和耳朵滲入他溢滿他的肺，還有他兒子甜美的情人紅嘴脣接著最後，最後再無其他。

-

死物在水中悄然無息地腐爛，直到春天溫暖了河水，加速了腐化，產生的瓦斯讓它們變得腫脹，向上浮起。沉於水下的無論為何，終將浮出水面。

後來在三月或是四月的時候，他們發現了一個定是在很久以前落河並淹死的女人的骨骸。她的手鐲勾住了一根樹枝，她原有辦法脫掉手鐲然後游向水面，但基於某些不可知的原因她沒有這麼做。

或許在某日，他們也會找到托比亞斯。在他滿是石礫又泥濘的床上，他不再想念覆蓋了蜘蛛尾巷的灰色天空。在他寂靜的墓地裡他再不用傾聽塵世的喧囂。他安息於腐爛水生植物的纏繞中，並感覺自己一直都屬於這裡，在這河流的黑水下。

 

 

\- 完結 -

 

 


End file.
